


Tied

by jhcpc



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gay Male Character, I suppose, Issa Love Triangle, M/M, idol!reader, wouldn't want to be mistaken for a h e t e r o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhcpc/pseuds/jhcpc
Summary: When your finally sick of your company, you quit. But where will you go? Well, an angel with the voice of honey will lead the way.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader, Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tied

"Why do you have to turn down everything I bring up? It's my voice, I should have a say in how I use it!" You argued.

Every week was like this. You'd meet up with your company manager in on of your college's practice rooms and discuss album concepts. You'd always wanted to do an abstract concept, touching on social issues that you'd felt strongly about, but your manager was always against it. He'd always say the concept was 'too obscure' and that 'no one would want to invest in it.' You were sick of it. This was the last straw. 

"I quit. Find someone else to be your media puppet." You concluded before leaving the practice room with the slam of a door. 

You sighed, releasing some of the tension in your shoulders. What were you going to do after this? Where would you go? It didn't matter. You walked down the hallway in an attempt to calm yourself down until you heard something beautiful. Bleeding through one of the practice rooms was the most enchanting voice you'd ever heard. You immediately followed the voice, halting in front of one of the practice rooms. A gentle knock on the door by your hand promptly led to the voice stopping and the door opening. Oh lord. If you'd thought the voice was beautiful, the man in front of you must've been an angel. His floppy dark brown hair cutely framed his defined face. It was impossible to not notice his cute mouth shape, his lips parted in a relaxed state. You stood there for what felt like an eternity. 

"Hello, may I help you?" The man broke the trance, prompting a response from you. 

"Uh, I was wondering if I could listen to you sing? I've had a really rough day, and your voice is so calming," You cursed yourself mentally for making such an odd request, but the man didn't seem bothered. In fact, he flashed a bright smile and nodded. 

"Sure, come on in!" He motioned for you to enter the room behind him. 

You obliged, closing the door on the way and sitting in one of the provided chairs. As the stranger started singing again, you felt your worries slip away. Every complaint you had up to this moment had evaporated as his voice captured your full attention. His head tilted up as he sang, making it easier to see his clean jaw line. 

You hadn't even noticed he'd stopped singing as the room got silent. Only when the man prompted a question had you finally become aware.

"So, mysterious stranger-" 

"It's (Y/N)," You interrupted, finally introducing yourself.

"Ah, I'm Junhee!" Junhee reciprocated, "Now, (Y/N), what's got you down?"

"My manager was being unbearably uncooperative, so I decided to quit, but now I don't really know where I'm gonna go after this," You vented quietly. Junhee nodded as you completed your thought. 

"In what way were they being uncooperative? If you don't mind me asking," Junhee leaned in curiously.

"He just- He constantly refused to consider anything I had to say about what I wanted to do. I realized that he and the company just wanted to slap a basic music concept on to get there money, which isn't at all what I want to be," You explained, eyebrows furrowing as you felt your frustration all over again. 

Junhee nodded again. "If it's worth anything, my company's looking for a soloist. Our manager is very nice, I could convince her to interview you." He offered. 

"Are you sure? We just met, and you're already offering a very big favor for me.." You implored.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure! Can I have your number so I can let you know what she says?" Junhee pulled out his phone and opened a new contact before handing it to you. 

"Uh, yeah," You took his phone and typed in your info before giving it back. 

Junhee glanced at his phone with a smile before quickly pocketting it. 

"I'd love for you to meet the rest of A.C.E., the group I'm in. They'd absolutely adore someone as cute as you," He offered.

Your cheeks flushed red at the unexpected compliment. Geez, how could someone be so straightforward. You bowed your head in an attempt to hide your face and maintain a shred of dignity. This only cause Junhee to laugh, making your face heat up anymore.

"I'm just teasing, I wanted to see how you'd react to something like that. Your reaction proves that you really are cute ~" He patted your head affectionately. 

You puffed out your cheeks in frustration. How was this complete stranger having such an effect on you? Oh, right, because he was gorgeous and had the voice of honey-infused angel tears. 

"So how about it?" Junhee interrupted your inner monologue.

"How about what?" You replied, realizing that you zoned out while he asked his question.

"I asked if you wanted to stop by my apartment to meet the rest of the group," Junhee repeated. 

It only took you half a second to evaluate your schedule that consisted of nothing. 

"Sure, I'm not busy!" You replied, your face finally cooling down.   
Junhee's face lit up. "Great! Let's go now!" He urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the room and down the hall. He held my hand until we exited the building. "Did you drive yourself here?" He asked quickly, as if the thought had just crossed his mind.

"No, I was driven here," You responded, suddenly realizing that you had to find a way home. You decicded you'd worry about that later though. 

"Ah, good. So we can just walk to our apartment, follow me!" Junhee instructed, already strutting at an energetic pace.  
You quickly moved to catch up with him, slowing down once you were next to him.   
"So, A.C.E.. What do you guys do?" You asked.

Junhee lit up at the question, "A.C.E. is a kpop group! We do a lot of strong concepts, and we're very experimental with our music genre!" He explained.

Hearing his enthusiasm made you smile involuntarily. You listened to many different types of music, so you'd come to like many kpop songs. You began to wonder what Junhee looked like while dancing. He had quite a limber frame, so you imagined he'd be quite the dancer. 

"What about you? What kind of stuff are you interested in doing?" Junhee asked in return.  
You pondered a moment before answering,"I'm also interested in being experimental with my style. I've always wanted to incorperate dancing into my performing," 

Junhee nodded. "Our apartment is right here," He announced, walking up to the complex.   
You followed behind. You were a bit surprised that he lived in an apartment on the ground level. Junhee pulled out his keys an unlocked the door before strolling on in. You quietly followed behind.   
"Dong-ie? Sehyoon?" Junhee called out, pursing his lips when there was no response. "Guess they're not home. Oh well, they'll come back at some point. Let's just hang out here until then." He suggested, plopping down on a sofa.

Your first instinct was to agree, but you realized that it was rather late. If you had to walk home, you'd have to start soon to get home before dark. 

"I'd love to stick around, but I need to leave now if I'm gonna make it home on time," You explained. 

"Were you going to walk? Oh no, I won't let that happen. You can stay the night here." Junhee insisted. 

"Oh, well, where would I sleep?" You asked.

"This couch is pretty comfy, come feel!" before you could respond, Junhee grabbed your hand and yanked you onto the couch.

With an involuntary yelp, you fell onto the sofa, landing almost on top of Junhee. You quickly scooted a generous distance away from him. 

"Huh, it is pretty comfy," You remarked, bouncing a bit on the cushion.

Junhee didn't respond. He was looking at you with a somewhat entraced gaze. 

"Junhee?" You waved a hand in front of his line of sight. 

His eyes met up with yours, and he blushed slightly. 

"S-sorry.. I zoned out," Junhee apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"It's okay," You replied awkwardly.

"What got you into music, if you don't mind me asking?" Junhee inquired.

You pondered a moment before answering, "My boyfriend always liked it when I sang to him. I realized that I liked singing for people. I put two and two together and reached out to a talent agency. Lot of good that did me though,"

"Boyfriend?" Junhee questioned.

"Well, ex-boyfriend, we broke up when I moved to Korea. He didn't want to be long distance," You explained.

"So you like men?" Junhee probed.

Your throat tightened a bit as you got nervous. His tone was unreadable, so you had no way to gauge how he felt about this. 

"Um, yeah. I like guys," You confirmed, bouncing your foot ever so slightly.

"Oh, cool. I like guys too. So now you know all of my flirting is genuine~" Junhee poked my cheek that was beginning to turn red. 

He leaned back into the sofa, his shirt sliding down to expose his collar bones. Of course, that's right where your attention went. It felt like all you could hear was your heartbeat as you felt your blood try to travel somewhere else.

"So, are you a top or a bottom?" Junhee asked abruptly, causing you to choke on your spit. 

"W-what?" You thought you may have heard him wrong in your moment of horniness. 

"I asked if you were a top or a bottom," He repeated with a playful smirk. You felt the throbbing in your jeans gradually intensify.

"Ah, um.." You paused to think about your answer. "I'm not really sure. I know in terms of dynamics, I'm more submissive," 

"Oh? And what do you like so much about being submissive?" Junhee asked, scooting closer.

The question put you off so much, you didn't notice you and junhee's legs were touching.   
"Um, I just like giving my partner control over me. It's funner for me that way," You answered.

"Is that so?" Junhee caressed your cheek and traced your bottom lip with his thumb. "In that case.." he pinned you to the couch,"May I have control?" he asked quietly against your neck. 

Your brain was so clouded with libido, there was only one correct answer for you.

"Y-yes. Yes, please!" You whined as he pressed his knee onto your dick. 

"Hm... You're so eager, but so polite. I simply have to take care of a good boy like you," Junhee purred.  
He bit your neck softly once before going in and sucking dark marks onto your neck. He stood up, making you whine from the separation. 

"Up." He demanded, taking your hand to help you get off the couch, "Follow me,"

You followed him into what you assumed was his bedroom. He closed the door behind you. Before you could process the room, Junhee slammed you into the wall, running a hand through your hair. The whimper you let out seemed too only excite him even more. He kissed you passionately, letting his free hand explore your body. He then rested both of his hands on your waist. The contact on your sensitive hip bones caused you to twitch. 

"Eager, baby?" he whispered against your lips. The cadence of his voice made you weak in the knees. You nodded and looked up at him with pleading eyes.   
In a swift motion, moved you from the wall to the bed, hovering over you.   
"You're lucky I'm just as eager to please."

\--

You woke up in Junhee's bed alone. The first thing you noticed was the amount of noise in the apartment. You'd think there was a party in there... 

You got out the bed and put your clothes back on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you debated investigating the scene. It didn't take long to convince yourself to shuffle into the living room. When you did, you saw Junhee and 4 other boys joking with each other on the sofa. It only took a few seconds for Junhee to notice you and invite you onto his lap. You obliged timidly, perplexed that none of the boys seemed worried about your presence. You were a stranger after all. 

"So, Junhee, got another one?" The boy to your left commented, nudging Junhee. Ah, there it is. 

"Yah, it's not like that, Byeongkwan. He's a singer, and I was gonna speak to our manager about-" 

"Joining the group??" a younger boy- possibly the youngest?- cut him off. 

"N-no, Chan. The company's looking for a soloist remember? I offered him an interview with our manager to see if he's a fit," Junhee further explained, receiving a chorus of 'aah's' from the boys. 

"Okay, but why did you sleep with him? Won't that make things a little awkward?" another boy commented 

"Hey! Don't be so perverted, Donghun! How do you know I slept with him?" Junhee shot defensively.

"He is sitting on your lap. I'm not stupid," Donghun retorted.

"Well, even so. Things won't be awkward. I promise," Junhee assured.

"Sehyoon, you haven't spoken at all. How do you feel about this?" Yuchan questioned.

You followed everyone's gaze to Sehyoon. You hadn't noticed, but he'd been sneaking glances during the discussion. He looked rather cute. The sudden attention caught him off guard. He cleared his throat. 

"I think as long as it stays private, Junhee has the right to do what he wants with.... what's your name?" Sehyoon asked.

"(Y/n)," You answered timidly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the conversation. 

"Ah~ Just his speaking voice sounds sweet and delicate!" Byeongkwan commented, the rest nodding in agreement. 

"And speaking of you, I spoke to our manager earlier this morning, and she said she'd speak with you this evening over dinner," Junhee informed you. 

"Wah.. (Y/n) gets a dinner date the manager-nim?? What a privilege~" Yuchan teased.

Junhee ignored Yuchan and continued, "I figured we could spend the day getting to know each other, yeah?" he offered.

The group murmured in agreement. 

"Great! it's a Sex-tuple date!" the leader declared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how the date will go! hehe~


End file.
